The goal of this training grant continues to be the training of pre and post-doctoral students in the discipline of cancer biology research so that they can participate in finding solutions to the problems associated with human cancer. The approach to this training involves didactic instruction, seminars and laboratory-based research. The training program is interdisciplinary as evidenced by the participation of 36 faculty in twelve different Departments in four different Colleges. The predoctoral trainees will all be in the Cancer Biology Graduate Interdisciplinary Program. Students in the Cancer Biology Graduate Program are required to take specific courses in cancer causation, epidemiology and prevention and treatment. Training for predoctoral students also involves other course requirements including the Cancer Biology Seminar Series, a Science, Society and Ethics course and a Clinical Cancer Biology Experience course. The six predoctoral positions will be awarded to Cancer Biology students who have identified a mentor and have started their dissertation research. They will "be supported by the Training Grant for two years. The training grant also provides stipend support for four postdoctoral fellows. These positions are awarded for two years and are selected by the Trainee Selection Subcommittee as are the six predoctoral trainees from a pool of applicants once a year. The postdoctoral trainees are required to participate in the Cancer Biology Seminar Series, encouraged to take the Clinical Cancer Biology Experience course and to identify a mentoring committee. The research training occurs in laboratories controlled by individual faculty who are in the Colleges of Medicine, Pharmacy Agriculture and Life Sciences or Faculty of Science. These laboratories include common and core facilities provided by individual Departments as well as the Arizona Cancer Center and the Southwest Center for Toxicology. A unique feature of the training program continues to be research training opportunities that emphasize combined laboratory and clinic-based research. The intent of the Cancer Biology T32 Training Program is to train the next generation of cancer researchers who will be successful in preventing and curing human cancers in the 21st century. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]